Her Life As A Girl
by Dizzi.Dexxi
Summary: Sakura is falling in love with 3 people. Tenten, Hinata, AND SASUKE. She's bisexual. She's too shy to admit to her girlfriends she wants more than friendship. But she wants Sasuke too. except he's her STEP brother. Will it work out?
1. Pshyea!

_HEY!!! So like this is my first fan fiction!!! Please do let me know if this isn't good, tell me what to add, if you have any one-shot requests I'll be more than glad to write the story in the order of who asked me first. =]_

_**This is when the characters speak.**_

_This is their thoughts._

_**This is lyrics and or quotes.**_

**DISCLAIMER:****I don't own Naruto even though I wish I did…**

**~..**

Ch.1 Pshyea!!!

"**SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! COME DOWN HERE!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **Moments later a half asleep pink headed female struggled down the stairs watching her feet so that she wouldn't fall.

"**Nyaaaaaaaa!!! Ha his hit hath thyu whaaaaanth??" **She felt her mouth becoming dry.

'_Ugh, THIS is why I should turn all the fans off before I sleep…but then again, I get hot…'_ Sakura had a sleeping problem, she couldn't sleep in the warmth but couldn't stay awake in the cold.

She pulled her self to the kitchen and got hold of a glass cup and filled it with cold water.

"**Sakura, darling…I'm afraid that I have SOME bad news…well, good for me, bad for you."** Sakura looked up with her bright, innocent ,emerald hued eyes looking confused.

The woman she was looking at was practically an older replica of herself. Beautiful, pink hair, hour glass shape.

The difference were the wrinkles that were beginning to form around her face, and the bags under her eyes from the stress she had.

Her eyes were an electrifying blue. Rather a strange combination of hair and eyes, aye?

"***Sigh* Hun, we're moving. I got this wonderful job in Paris!!! I know, I know…Why Paris? Why not get the job that's down the street as an inn keeper?" **The woman's facial expression told Sakura that it was the amount of money that she'd receive would be the reason of moving to Paris.

"**Mom, if you know what I'm thinking, why are we doing this? I just settled in!!! I FINALLY feel that I belong!!! Do you know how long that took?? Not a day, not a week, not a month, not even a year!!! It took me from 2nd**** grade to now!!! I'm finally a freshman! And I'm 14! I can work!! I can drive in about a year and a half too!!! **

**Why can't I stay? Don't you know how much I hate French people?! I EVEN HATE THE MOVIE **_**Madeline**_**!" **Sakura was huffing and puffing completely mad at the fact it took her forever to find wonderful friends and who she really was.

(A/N I LOVE the movie Madeline, but this is Sakura…not me.)

Her mother sighed. They were both in there pajamas, both with tangled hair and smothered eyeliner that was forgotten to have been removed the night before.

Sakura looked down at her pajamas. She was wearing a very silky, blue and pink and green pajama dress.

She rubbed her eyes and began to walk towards a leather couch and jammed her toe against a side table and screeched in pain.

"**GAAAAAAAAAAH!!! WHY THE FUCK ARE THERE EVEN SIDE TABLES HERE?! WE NEVER HAVE PEOPLE OVER TO SET THINGS ON THEM! And…Why are you lying to me? **

**You already make enough money…AND I work too…And that new boyfriend of yours helped pay fo-… NO! MOM!!! Are you fucking serious?! YOU CAN'T!!!" **

Sakura finally understood the reason that they were moving. The boyfriend proposed. Worst part of it was, she had said YES.

Sakura was panicking. She couldn't believe it when her mother turned her gaze to her finger.

Which held the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen. Sakura sneered at the sight of it. She shook her head because she had already began imagining the wedding.

She gasped when someone knocked at the door and her mother glanced to the door.

"**MOM! IS IT HIM?! IS HE TAKING ME AWAY TODAY?!" **Sakura was screaming hysterically and the knocks became pounds.

"**Shhhhhhhh…Sakura, please!!! It's his sons. He wanted you to get acquainted with them today…Please Sakura, change into your normal clothing…please…." **her mother was on her knees begging and Sakura almost gave in.

Almost.

She huffed and shook her head and answered the door, her mother crawling behind trying to stop her. Her mother reached out in attempt to grab onto Sakura's night gown, but she had ran to the door and flung it open and looked up.

She had ran into a wall, so she thought. She blinked and looked even higher and saw a pair of obsidian eyes. She blinked once more when he pushed her out of his way.

"**HEY YOU ASS!!! DO YOU KNOW WHO THE FUCK I AM? DON'T YOU **_**EVER**_** DARE PUT YOUR HANDS ON ME!!!" **She had woken up to a horrible yell, got bad news, and now this jackass thought he could push her around??

He had another thing coming. When she yelled at him he looked completely shocked. No one _ever, __**ever, **__**ever,**____**EVER**_ dared to scold him with such language. He recovered from his shock and glared at her, she returned it with a greeting of her middle finger.

Oh JOY.

An older version of the jackass stepped onto the side of the house and greeted Mika, Sakura's mother.

Still glaring at each other, Sakura got madder than she was before and pounced on him.

"**SAKURA!!! BEHAVE YOURSELF!!! GET OFF OF YOUR BROTHER!!!!!" **Mika's face was completely red from anger and embarrassment, **"Itachi, please do something, please!!!"**

"***Sigh* Sasuke, it's not very gentlemanly of you for fighting a woman, get off of her and apologize." **Itachi attempted to look serious and sound the same even though he was utterly bored and wanted to yawn.

"**?! ME?! I'm the one on the ground you idiot! Don't you think you can pull of this animal off of me?!" **Sasuke seemed pissed that he was getting blamed. Sakura, being offended, slapped him hard and told him to suck her nonexistent dick.

She climbed off of him only to kick him when he was down.

"**Bow down and apologize, biiiiiiiiiiiitch." **Sakura stretched the word "bitch" and Sasuke looked up and glared. He pulled her ankle making her collapse. He quickly stood and made distance between themselves.

He turned to Mika and hung his head, **"I apologize for my behavior Mika-san, but you have a beast for a daughter." **

Itachi elbowed him and while no one had been paying attention Sakura had gone to her room to change and ran out the house.

~Sakura's P.O.V.~

'_Damn bastard…WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?!'_

'_I mean really, he just met me and he dares call me an animal…stupid hot bastard with beautiful eyes and a pretty face and a great body who'd she just like to…NYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! NO!!!!!!! I CAN'T THINK LIKE THAT!!! Ughhhh!!! I need some girl time…'_

She dropped her skate board after walking a few blocks. She was wearing some black skinny jeans with suspenders dangling on the sides.

She wore her favorite _**Charlie The Unicorn **_t-shirt with a random, yet colorful, vest.

A rainbow studded bracelet and several safety pins at the upper thighs of her skinnys and across her belly on her shirt. Her single lip piercing making her look hotter than she already was.

She wore purple eyeliner and blue eye shadow. She was also wearing an old pair of pink calf high converse. All completing her look.

Yes, she was "emo" She despised the name of her look but its what it is. Did I ever mention she's bisexual??

Well, she is. She was proud of it too. All of her friends were bi and they would have make out sessions. Did her mom know about this? Fuck no. She didn't tell her mom about anything that had to do with her social life. Or sex life.

Was Sakura a virgin? Hmm…maybe. She'll tell you. =]

'_I wonder what made him think he had the right to say all of that?!'_ Sakura was still ranting on how much she hated the guy.

'_**Beep, beeeeeeeeeeeeeep,'**_

I looked around to see who was beeping at who. I turned to my left, there was a park, to the right, a store. So I looked behind me and I see a customized blue hummer with rhinestoned skulls on the side doors, highlighted with rainbow leopard spots. Sure, she was emo, didn't mean she wasn't girly when it came to being bisexual. She and her friends could be as frooty as they wanted to be.

"**SAKURA!!! Sexy, get in!!!" **A soft voice attempted to shout to her.

" **Hina-chan! You won't believe what my mother just told me…" **Sakura spat out the word _mother _as if it were poison.

I got into the car and saw that it was filled with Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Temari, and a bunch of other girls I don't know. I sighed inside knowing that they just finished make out sessions.

How did I know? They sat on laps. Ruffled hair, misplaced shoes, twisted (yet colorful) clothes.

That said it _**all**_.

I sat on Tenten's lap and wrapped my arms around her neck, I relaxed on her and she wrapped her arms around my waist. I felt so right when I was with Tenten or Hinata.

Too bad I'm too shy to tell them I want to do them. Tenten began to nibble on my ear and I moaned. Ino looked at us and glared. The girl on her glared at us too because she knew Ino liked both me and Tenten and held jealousy because we never let Ino make out with either of us.

Tenten slipped her hands under my shirt and circled my belly with her finger tips making me shiver. I licked her neck and began to suck on it lightly not really wanting to leave her a mark because we knew we'd get in trouble and caught.

Our lips soon met and I nibbled on her bottom lip wanting her to open up. And when she did part her lips, I rammed my tongue in and began exploring. She tasted like apples. I _like_ apples. We were panting hard after a few minutes but wanted to continue…We needed more room to do what we wanted to do…

Hinata turned a light pink with jealousy. She was horny too but that's another thing. How did I know? She was squeezing her legs together.

"**We're here. Come on Sakura, Tenten, all THREE of us can do this later on." **Hinata stopped in front of her house and winked at us. We both grinned and jumped out of the car. The other girls got out and walked the rest of the way to Ino's house since it wasn't too far.

~Dizzi~

I hope you all like my first chapter. =] I had fun adding a bit bisexualness to my favorite characters.

PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'll love you FOREVER!!!. ^~^ I'll update tomorrow or something. Love you all!!!


	2. Oh Baby!

Hey!!! Those of you who commented and added this story to your alert or favorites list, I THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!

So a shout out for my FIRST reviewers. I really thank them because they're the first to ever review my first story!!! THANKS YOU GUYS!!! =]]

TragedyDawl

&&

kermitdafrog12

**This is when the characters speak.**

_This is their thoughts._

_**This is lyrics and or quotes.**_

**DISCLAIMER:****I don't own Naruto even though I wish I did…**

**~..**

Ch. 2 Oh Baby!!!

~Sakura's P.O.V~

*Yawwwwwwwwwwwwwwn*

I click my tongue and open my eyes against my own will.

'_Ughhhh, morning already??' _I spent the night with Tenten and Hinata. Yeah, my mom knew I stayed the night. Thank god my mom doesn't give a shit about what I do…but she'd be pissed if she knew I was bisexual.

I feel horny just looking at Tenten and Hinata right now…This is bad 'cause I don't think they like me like that. I think we do what we do because we know we wouldn't hurt each other….I _think._

~Norm. P.O.V.~

Tenten opened her eyes to see Sakura looking at her hungrily. She smiled at Sakura and Sakura snapped out of her daze. They both crawled towards each other and shared their first kiss of the day.

Sakura crawled on top of Tenten and tangled her fingers in her long, chocolate colored hair. Tenten deepened the kiss by pulling Sakura closer to her. She traced her fingers in a circle on Sakura's thigh which made her smile against the kiss.

She began to giggle and Tenten took advantage of the opening and stuck her tongue in. She began to pull on Sakura's tongue and bit it playfully.

Sakura let her hands travel inside Tenten's shirt and groped her right breast. Tenten then began to thrust herself against Sakura's body making her collapse completely on Tenten. They both began to moan when they heard Hinata yawn and they both rolled onto their sides and pretended to sleep.

Hinata looked around and saw Sakura "waking up" and then pounced on Sakura and licked her cheek. Tenten restrained a growl from passing her lips. She didn't like it when either of them had sexual fun without her being apart of it.

"**Ne, Saki-chan, are you still a virgin?" **Hinata asked innocently and blushed at her question.

Sakura pretended to give it a thought and looked around the room then blushed madly.

"**Nope…" **Sakura nearly whispered but made an effort to be loud. Tenten looked at her and then at Hinata. She seemed confused. Sakura had already told them before she wasn't a virgin. It didn't make sense to her.

"**Tenten, she's not a **_**bisexual**_** virgin. She did a GIRL." **Hinata explained to Tenten. Tenten's eyes widened. She looked at Sakura.

'_Gosh, I wanted to be the first to get in her pants…ugh, now I'll have to do it before Hinata does…unless!!!'_

"**Saki…did you lose it to Hina??" **Tenten wanted to be sure she got to Sakura before Hinata. Sakura meant the world to her. To Hinata, in Tenten's mind, she's just her pleasure toy.

When Sakura shook her head Tenten felt a sudden thrill of relief rush through her and suddenly wrapped her arms around Sakura's waist and snuggled her neck. Sakura was surprised but soon returned the embrace.

Hinata felt her face rush warm. She stomped out of the room angrily and envious.

'_**She **__always get's Sakura…Why can't I have Sakura?! Gr….' _Hinata hurriedly changed her clothes. She was now wearing a light pastel blue tank top and black short shorts with her old Punk Rose shoes.

She jumped on her bike and rode away to another friends house. When she arrived she threw her bike onto the lawn and rushed in through the door of a different house.

"**Naruto!!! She got Saki again!!!" **Hinata began to sob. A blonde male uncovered himself from under his sheets and rubbed his eyes lazily. He looked at Hinata and pulled her down on the bed under the blankets and embraced her.

He began to bite her ear and whispered, "_Why do you want Sakura when you have __**me**__?" _

Naruto sounded angry but sexy to Hinata. She sighed and cuddled with him.

~Back with Tenten and Sakura~

Sakura was sitting on one of Hinata's couches in her living room. Hinata lived alone so her and Tenten often slept over.

Sakura was wearing a purple, pink, blue, yellow, black, neon orange, and neon green Lolita dress. She wore loose cuffs around her wrist and her knee high blue converse. Around her neck she wore a mood necklace. It was currently **purple = in love. **

Tenten sat next to her with her hand on her thigh rubbing it lightly. She wore a FRED tee from hot topic and some pink and blue plaid short shorts with fishnet leggings beneath and her old yellow vans.

"**Tenten…I, I uh…I want to be…want to…to …be…to be…I…" **Sakura was so excited she ended up fainting on Tenten's lap. Tenten felt a sudden weight on her and looked down to see Sakura's face completely flustered. She caressed her cheek and removed a pink strand from her face.

Tenten bent her head down to steal a kiss from Sakura. Slowly Sakura began to regain consciousness and noticed she was in Tenten's lap. She gave her a small smile and snuggled against her.

Tenten smiled and kissed her cheek. Slowly Sakura began to sit on her lap licking her lips.

'_**Now I'm crawling away 'cuz the stress has killed meI feel like I fell from a 10 story buildingBest run and hide before the devil starts forbiddingI'm living my life in this hellI'm not one for the crowd to seeIt's just meIt's just...Just a little more, come on and satisfy meJust a little more, come on and terrify meJust a little more and I'll be done with itTake my life and then I'll feel okay'**_

Both Tenten and Sakura jump surprised and Sakura ran to her backpack to answer her cell phone.

"**Hello? Oh yeah I'm still here. No Hinata went to go buy something…Ugh, whyy?? But I don't want toooooooo. He was an ass yesterday!!! No he said sorry to his **_**mother**_**. I'm planning on moving in with either Hinata or Tenten. YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!! Damn it…why do I have to be a minor…" **

Sakura hung up and looked at Tenten, **"She wants me to make friends with the new step brothers… told her I'd move in with one of you two but she reminded me of my age…"**

Tenten hugged Sakura and told her that she'd accompany her with Sasuke.

"**REALY?! OMFJ!!! TENTEN! I love you." **Sakura glomped Tenten and kissed her. Tenten smiled and sucked Sakura's neck a little. They ended up on the couch. Tenten was rubbing Sakura's thighs while Sakura undid Tenten's bra.

Within minutes they had discarded all of their clothing…Sakura licked and kissed Tenten all over her body and Tenten began to pant and moan. They went on for an hour.

(A/N I would describe what they're doing but…I'm only 14 and if my parents read any of this my ass would get whooped. So I should get into enough trouble for writing about romance…at my age anyways…)

Sakura finished with a few butterfly kisses and Tenten was completely worn out but happy. Sakura was on top of Tenten still bare bodied and confessed to Tenten.

"**Tenten…I…I want to be more than friends with you…" **Sakura blushed which gave Tenten a tight feeling inside of her. Tenten didn't know what to say, They'd been nothing BUT friends and now that they both knew there was more than that and that they both wanted the same thing…she just didn't know anymore.

Tenten pushed Sakura off of her and got dressed.

"**Saki…I love you more than anything…I just…I just don't know about being your girlfriend…I mean you know that I've never been in a real relationship…maybe in the future?" **Tenten tried to sound nice but she knew that her words were anything but.

Tenten did want to be Sakura's girlfriend. She just didn't feel ready to commit to anyone.

Sakura looked down. She felt embarrassed that she had confessed and was turned down. She rushed to her clothes and threw them on not caring how the looked at the moment.

" **Forget about coming with me to meet up with Sasuke. I can do it by **_**myself**_**." **Sakura stormed out of Hinata's house and ran to the amusement park she was told to go to meet with Sasuke.

"**Sakura…" **Tenten walked out of Hinata's home and cried on her walk to her own home.

~At the Amusement Park~

'_Ugh, I knew I should've asked BEFORE I had done it…I just loved her so damn much!!!' _Sakura cried so hard her eyeliner and WATERPROOF mascara began to ran. Minutes later Sakura ran into a door.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Ow…ugh, just my FUCKING luck…" **Sakura suddenly saw a hand in front of her. She looked up to see Sasuke.

"**Take my hand and get up. Some pervs are beginning to look at lacey panties under that dress of yours."** Sasuke smirked at Sakura's pissed expression but frowned when he noticed she'd been crying.

"**Who made the princess cry? Your boyfriend? I'm going to be your brother soon so I can kick his ass if you would like me to." **Sakura glared at him and took his hand and stood. She asked if he was ready to go to the amusement park and he dropped the before subject and agreed.

They both began to walk away when Sasuke saw men and women throwing hungry looks at each of them. He grabbed Sakura's hand and she looked up with questioning eyes. He bent down to her ear to whisper.

"_**Guys and chicks are checking us out so pretend you're my girlfriend for now and giggle as if I said something funny" **_Sakura giggled and pretended to blush and the civilians around them groaned when they saw them lean on each other. They walked around the corner and let go of each other.

It was silent for minutes until they saw a girl run out of a house screaming at a man behind her. Sakura panicked when she recognized the girl in the alley.

"**HINATA!!!"** Sakura almost ran after her but Sasuke caught the zipper on the back of her dress. Not wanting him to pull it down she retreated. Sasuke stood in front of Sakura while Hinata ran to Sakura with a guy trailing behind.

Sakura and Hinata hugged each other and Sasuke confronted the man.

"**Are you bothering the little lady bub? 'Cuz if ya are, Imma hafta kick your ass." **Sasuke threatened the man while Sakura attempted to make Hinata stop crying. The man merely took a glance at Hinata and walked away shaking his head in some sort of disappointment.

~Dizzi~

Well that's it for today…I've been writing this since 8PM today…it's currently 11PM.

I hope you all like chapter 2.

Please read and review.

The song used in this story is Just Me by Escape The Fate. One of my many favorite bands.

Please add this story to your favorites and or alerts. =]

I'll update tomorrow with chapter 3 because I don't have anything better to do!!! Unless I go get my hair dyed tomorrow…then I'd have to figure out how to make time for the chapter. Just to let ya'll know, I didn't do my homework so I could write this.

I had to eat at 3 which took me till 4 to finish then I had to get ready for my guitar concert which I had to be at, at 5:15 and then got home at around 7PM. Be grateful =] LOVE YOU!!! ;D

Nighty night. =]


	3. I Love

YO!!! It's probably been 4 days or so since I updated the second chapter. I've just been distracted by an anime that has caught my attention…Shugo Chara! ;D I love that anime right now and I just can't stop to do anything. I haven't even done my homework because of how attached I am to it.

Forgive me if this chapter is short…It's just that I have to make up all of the homework I've skipped…and then I'm going to watch that anime again. xD

Mother's Day was chaotic but it was rather simple and relaxing. I hope all the mothers had a nice weekend. ;D

**This is when the characters speak.**

_This is their thoughts._

_**This is lyrics and or quotes.**_

**DISCLAIMER:****I don't own Naruto even though I wish I did…**

**~..**

Ch.3 I Love….

Sakura was walking around completely lost. She got separated from Sasuke at the fair after they dropped Hinata off at her cousin Neji's house.

"**Sasuke!!! Where'd you go damn it?! Ugh!!!" **Sakura turned around and her dressed swooped.

She blinked in surprise when she felt something warm, soft and delicate press onto her lips and something grope her boob. It was Sasuke.

Apparently when Sakura was calling him out he found her and was about to scare her when she turned and a couple of people behind them were shoving him around and he raised his hands out of reaction and ended up kissing Sakura and grabbing her breast.

Their eyes widened at their awkward situation. But neither of them separated themselves from the other.

Sasuke gently squeezed Sakura's breast and she moaned. Sasuke stuck his tongue in her mouth and hesitantly frenched her.

Sakura felt herself wrap her arms around him and kissed back. Sasuke pulled her to the woods that wasn't too far from the fair. (I know, the woods is a pretty random place to be next to the fair but hey, it's a fictional story)

Sasuke pulled Sakura upward making her wrap her legs around his waist while he held her legs.

Sakura began to grind herself against him and he felt himself get hard. She smirked into the kiss and continued to grind.

He grunted knowing she enjoyed teasing him. He dropped her onto the ground and stared down at her, dazed.

She parted her lips slightly to breathe in the warm air. (I forgot if I ever did put a season to this part of the story…If I did well it's now like fall or something lol)

She still had her arms wrapped around his neck and he had his arms around her waist. She lifted her knee, which happened to be between his legs, and rubbed it against him. He glared at her restraining a moan and that was escaping from his lips.

She looked up at him with pleading eyes. He knew what the look said. She wanted him to take her. Why? He couldn't really tell.

All he knew was that they both wanted each other and were willing to do it in the woods.

He was already on top of her. He was hard, and horny. He couldn't help himself.

She was under him. She was horny. She knew he was too. She wanted it bad. She wasn't going to let anything stop her from getting him. She knew and he knew, that it could have a bad result.

They both didn't care. They didn't give it a second thought. They gave themselves to each other.

~Later that same day~

'_*sigh* That was good…I…I think I love him…DAMN IT!!! What if he doesn't love ME?!' _Sakura was wondering if she should feel regret. They both finished their intercourse and were already dressed.

'_What's this feeling? It's…warm, and makes me want to be with her…' _Sasuke was new to the feeling he felt. He didn't understand it. But he knew the words that went with the feeling and felt the need to say it.

"**Sakura…I love you…will you…will you be my girlfriend? For now and forever?" **

'_FOR NOW AND FOREVER?! WTF?! WHERE'D THAT COME FROM?!'_

'_*gasp* His…his girlfriend?! I do!!! YES!!! Wait say it out loud damn it!!!'_

"**Yes Sasuke…I'll be your girlfriend!!!" **They both smiled and wrapped their arms around each other.

'_I love…Sasuke…'_

~Dizzi

Teehee…sorry if it was short…I'm satisfied with it and I really wanted to update SOMETHING. But now I have to do my homework…

Please Read and Review!!! =]


	4. Help the Author!

**HELP!!!**

**Guys I got a yaoi request for this story and I don't know which pairing you guys would be interested in!!!**

**I know I haven't written in a long time but I blame shit!!!**

**School has started and next week is homecoming and the next will be Fall break and then I will have enough time to make up for the chapters that are currently non existent.**

**Just help me out please?? I hate readers block!!!**

**I need a yaoi pairing, maybe a few dramatic/random scenes or dialogue. **

**Thank you!!!**

**And AGAIN, forgive me for not having updated!!! D:**

**I love you guys!!!**

**~..**


End file.
